Happy Birthday, Kai-kun!
by YandereOverload
Summary: Written to celebrate Kai's birthday this year! You might think it's just the same as other fics - Aichi forgetting Kai's birthday and gives him a kiss as a present - but nope, Aichi's actually taking this in a whole new level! Read to find out! LOTS OF KAICHI FLUFF AND SOME LEWD.


**Birthday Present**

* * *

_Does Kai and Aichi know_

_That they are being shipped together_

_By many people they can't see_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING FROM CARDFIGHT!VANGUARD

**Pairing: **Aichi x Kai

* * *

"MIWA-KUN!" Aichi wailed for the blonde, as he bursted into Card Capital. Miwa turned around to see Aichi with his blue hair disheveled, sticking out in every direction. His face was covered in sweat, and he was wearing a super-nervous look.

"Welcome," Misaki muttered, "And don't be so loud, Aichi."

The bluenette gave her an apologetic look, as Miwa ran up to him.

"Whoa, what happened? What's the matter?" Miwa looked at the him, flattening his blue hair, "Why are you looking so worried?"

"It's Kai-kun…" Aichi choked out, gripping on Miwa's arm. "I…I don't know what to do!"

"What happened to Kai?!" Miwa cried out, "Don't tell me he got reversed again or…"

"N-No! It's not that…" Aichi shrieked, hysterical. "I just don't know what to…"

"Is he in danger?!" Kamui cut in.

"Is he trying to save the world from danger?!" Ren yelled.

"N-No, actually…" Aichi took a deep breath, "Today is Kai-kun's birthday and I don't know what I should buy for him!"

Everyone in the room froze, even Miwa.

"M-Miwa-kun…?" Aichi glanced at the blonde worriedly. "E-everyone…?"

There was a long silence, before everyone cried out in unison.

"TODAY IS KAI'S BIRTHDAY?!"

* * *

Kai stared at the calendar he hung above his bed.

"Happy Birthday to me…" He mumbled. For years, after his parent's death, he stopped celebrating his birthday. He didn't expect anyone to know anyway. Well, maybe Miwa, Ren, or Tetsu _knew. _And even though Aichi is his best friend, he probably has no idea about this…

The brunette let out a sigh.

It would be nice to get at least one present…

* * *

"MIWA, YOU FORGOT KAI'S BIRTHDAY?!" Morikawa cried out in surprise.

"Well, he doesn't talk about it much…" Miwa retorted guiltily.

"W-What does Kai-kun like, Miwa-kun?!" Aichi yelled. "I've been running around town and I just can't find anything Kai-kun might like!"

"U-Um, l-let me think!" Miwa choked at Aichi's iron grip on him. "Ah, he likes cats!"

"R-Right, cats!" Aichi gasped out, "W-What should I buy for him? Cat plushies? I can't afford to buy him a real cat!"

"I don't think Kai is that gooey over plushies, Aichi!" Ren pointed out.

"Wah, I can't think of anything! Kai-kun can be here any minute…" Aichi wailed.

"By the way, Aichi, how did you know Kai's birthday…?" Miwa asked, as Aichi's eyes sparkled.

"HE'S MY IDOL, OF COURSE I KNOW!" Aichi swooned dreamily. "KAI-KUN IS SO COOL!"

"AICHI, IT'S NO TIME FOR ADMIRING OR DAYDREAMING!" Ren shook his head, "We have to think!"

"What is Kai crazy about?!" Aichi piped out, "Except for cats, of course! Is there a certain _someone_ he's all soft about?! Someone he's crazy about…a celebrity?!"

Miwa and Ren looked at each other thoughtfully, before both of their gazes landed on Aichi.

"I have an idea. Misaki, can you help us?"

* * *

Kai sighed, as he walked into Card Capital. He expected another bored 'welcome' from Misaki - but today, Misaki is not at the counter. Kai looked around. No sign of Aichi or Miwa either.

"Where's Aichi?" Kai asked no one in particular.

"Ah…" Kamui turned around. "Happy Birthday, you asshole!"

"Huh," Kai blinked, as everyone in the card shop hollered 'Happy Birthday' at him. "How…"

"How did we know?" Morikawa snickered, "Well, thanks to Aichi…"

"Where is Aichi?" Kai asked again, as Misaki emerged from the card shop's storage room.

"Happy Birthday, Kai," she congratulated. "And as for Aichi…He's preparing something for your birthday."

"Preparing something, huh?" Kai mumbled, hoping for a present from the bluenette. "Wait, how did Aichi know my birthday anyway?"

"You're his idol," Misaki pointed out, "He admires you a lot, so it isn't _that _strange that he knows your birthday."

"Aichi…admires me?" Kai choked out, trying to keep his face neutral.

"You never noticed?" Naoki sighed, "You're denser than I thought…"

"I'm not dense, I just -"

"KAI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Miwa and Ren yelled in unison, bursting out of the storage room, and slamming the door shut after them.

"Miwa! Ren!"

"The preparations are ready!" Miwa nodded to Misaki proudly, and gestured to the storage room's door. "Kai, behold, your birthday present, from all of us!"

…Silence.

Awkward silence, acutally.

"What?!" Miwa groaned. "Aichi, you made me look like an idiot!"

"I'm sorry!" Aichi squeaked behind the closed door.

"Come on, Aichi…" Ren sighed.

"I…I can't let Kai-kun see me this way!" Aichi flustered.

"If you're not coming out, I'm going in," Kai muttered coolly.

"N-No!" Aichi wailed.

"Aichi, come on, it's Kai's birthday after all…" Miwa chided. "Ren, let's drag him out."

"Fine!" Aichi yelled, "I'll come out by myself, thank you very much!"

Miwa smiled in satisfaction, and yanked the door open. Aichi stumbled out, and stood in front of Kai, blushing.

"H-Happy Birthday, K-K-Kai-kun…" he blushed, looking at the floor.

Kai's eyes widened at his 'present'. "Aichi…"

Aichi's face burned up, he had never been this embarrassed in his life.

He was wearing one of Misaki's old dresses, which apparently was too short for him. With cat high thighs. That's not all; his hands were tied with a strip of silky pink ribbon, plus a perfectly tied bow. There was a bright yellow Post-it stuck onto his dress, and in black bold letters, it says, _To: Kai-kun_ – Aichi's handwriting.

"Aichi…" Kai mumbled again.

"I-I'm sorry!" Aichi wailed. "I just don't know what to give you, Kai-kun! Um, Miwa-kun, Misaki, and Ren helped me with this…well, it was Miwa-kun's idea to start off…I actually agreed…and…um…"

"Hey, I'm not angry at you –"Kai started, but got cut off by Aichi again.

"I really _wanted _to give you a present…" Aichi mumbled, his face red, "Miwa-kun had suggested I give you a kiss as a present, like in those short romance stories but…"

"But what?" Kai asked, feeling his face heat up.

"…But I think Kai-kun deserves more than a kiss!" Aichi declared, all his shyness suddenly gone – determination replaces it instead. "So, I'm giving Kai-kun everything! I'm giving you my whole body and my heart!"

Kai blushed, as dirty thoughts filled his head. But he shook it out.

"I love you, Kai-kun!" Aichi bursted out, much to everyone's shock.

"This was NOT in the plan…" Miwa mumbled. "But I like how it's going…"

Kai staggered back in embarrassment. "You...love me?"

"Of course I do, Kai-kun!" Aichi smiled brightly, gripping on Kai's arm. "I love you more than anyone else!"

With that, the bluenette stood on his tiptoes, and kissed Kai full on his lips.

Kai was startled at first, but he kissed Aichi back almost instantly.

Aichi then pulled back, grinning.

"Do you love me, Kai-kun?" He asked eagerly.

"Of course I do..." The brunette mumbled, as he looked away.

"That's great!" Aichi smiled, "Since you love me, I have another thing I want to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"Lift my skirt up"

"Wha -"

"Just do it!"

"I'm too young to watch this," Ren whined, but everyone ignored him.

Kai slowly slid up Aichi's skirt, his face even redder than Ren's hair. When he looked up, he could see that Aichi was even wearing girl panties. And at his thighs, there was another yellow Post-it note.

"Go on, Kai-kun," Aichi encouraged. "I wrote it myself. Read it."

Kai yanked the note out - there were only five words on it. Kai's eyes immediately widened. Without saying anything, he flung Aichi over his shoulders, and made his way into the storage room. There was a click as Kai locked the door, leaving the others in Card Capital dumbfounded.

"I was thinking of buying Kai some cake..." Ren complained, "But it seems he already has something to eat..."

"Aichi probably tastes better than cake," Miwa sighed. "Ah...his hands are also tied. Counts as bondage, huh?"

"What did Onii-chan write on that Post-It anyway?" Kamui spoke up, "Is it part of the plan?"

"That Post-it is totally not part of the plan," Miwa mumbled, as he picked up the Post-it on the floor. His face became pale as he read the five words Aichi had written. "Oh god..."

"What did he write?" Misaki asked curiously.

Miwa held the paper up, showing everyone what Aichi had written. Everyone gasped.

In bold, black, letters, Aichi had written:

_My Body is Ready, Kai-kun_

* * *

**AICHI WHY SO LEWD...**

**I know the day I posted this is just a day before Kai's actually birthday but I really want to post it (ha, post-it) NOW. It's just an impulse I can't control ;u;**

**Everything I write should've been only fluff, but it always end with lewd.**

**LEWD IS LIFE.**

**/DON'T LISTEN YOU ME YOU DIDN'T SEE ME WRITE THAT OMFG/**


End file.
